Frozen
by Samila1223
Summary: A story about Kaishin/Shinkai "When the crows discover the dark relationship between the thief and the detective." So this work is uncompeleted so my updates will be based on your reviews


**First of all I wanted to say that I don't know wheither I will continue it or not since yeah Im actually updating from my phone due to school and real life issues so if anybody feel like they can go on with my idea feel free to take over it~**

 **Thank you again**

 **Frozen I**

 **The famous estern detective has finally returned back to his former body, after taking the black organization down, and made sure to get ride of all of them, it's been only three days since the estern detective came back, and with that, alot of things had changed, Starting with his relationship with Ran, along until his with the shounen-tantei,**

 **It was surprising when he called Ran, asking for a meeting when she agreed saying she's got an important thing to say, which she thinks it would be mutual, when he came to the meeting place, he was surprised to be welcomed with a wide grin and another tight hug, she had told him that they should really think about their relationship, knowing she isn't quite sure of her own feelings, since she had discovered she had a crush on a certain classmate, while she wants to be treated as a best childhood friend with Shinichi, who laughed slightly, agreeing to her opinion, since the Conan's adventure had taught him to look at the other side of his current relationships, toward everybody especially Ran, whom he discovered to call their love as a friendly one, because well, he can't imagine doing such couple things to his childhood buddy, and ruining their friendship with those stuffs, is a thing he never wanted. So he agreed happily to her statement.**

 **It didn't surprise him when Shiho hesitated into taking the antidiote, surely, she had missed her former body, however, she never wanted that life, Shiho had nobody left at her side, except one of her coworkers, who had already taken the aprotoxin too, so she had nothing to worry about, Unlike Haibara, who managed to get herself friends, and a father, also a new better she decided to give herself some more time, since well, it would be quite dangerous to take the antidiote more than once in a lifetime.**

 **Smiling briefly at his book, Shinichi sighed as he crawled in his furry arm chair, reading in a complete silence, when he heard a loud bang in his kitchen, just what he needs now, a thief,**

 **He stood up from his chair as he headed toward his destination, as he entered the said room, he found a white figure rubbing the back of his head,**

 **"Kid?" He said slowly, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"**

 **The messy-brown hair boy, looked up at him, smirking, "Actually, tantei-kun, I decided to pay you a visit." He stated, earning a non-impressed look from the detective, "You know, you've finally acomplished your dream, and got your body back, so I have to congrate you, at the very least."**

 **"You do realize that you're trying to hold a conversation with a detectice at his own house." Shinichi stated, carefully as he walked toward the counter, "Besides, You're disturbing me."**

 **"I guess you should thank me for saving you from your god damn boring hobby." He grinned, "and I don't think you would turn me down, would you?"**

 **Shaking his head, "Actually, I would call the police right now, but I don't like this kind of winning," He sighed, "And my hobby isn't boring."**

 **Chuckled, he looked at the window, "Don't you think the moon is quite pretty tonight." He commented.**

 **"You came all this way to look at the moon." He stated, "Knowing that you can easily watch it at your very own house."**

 **Kid looked at him, while laughing nervously, "It doesn't matter where to watch it, what really matters is who you watch such an amazing sight with."**

 **Shinichi blinked at the thief, before talking, "So you came to see it with me?" He asked, earning a nod fron the said thief. "Why?" He asked.**

 **"You're my favourite critic after all, my dear detective." He replied nervously.**

 **Shinichi shivered slowly when he felt the heavy weight of a gaze watching them, panicking, his face paled as he looked around him, which earned him a shocked gaze from the thief.**

 **"Are you alright?" The other boy aske the detective, concern was obvious in his voice.**

 **"Yeah," Shinichi smiled at the worried expression that he recieved from his other champion. "I think you should get going?" He suggested.**

 **"Oh," kaito looked at the detective slowly, "Are you sure everything's alright?"**

 **"Yeah, I'm sure." Shinichi nodded as he shot the other boy a smile, "I mean if anybody see you here, it wouldn't be a nice expirience for you."**

 **"It will be all good" He said simply, eyeing the other boy, "Unless, you don't want me here any more."**

 **"Absolutely, if I didn't want you, I'd have called the police." He said slolwy.**

 **"Does that mean that you're really enjoy my company?" He teased.**

 **"Actually, I wouldn't have a say in that, since you will force it on me either ways." He commented.**

 **"I can see your point." The thief chuckled,**

 **"So?" The detective said, catching the theif's attention. "I think I still need to finish my book."**

 **Looking at him in disbelief, "Sometimes, I can't believe you." He stated as he made his way toward the window.**

 **"I believe you don't have to," Shinichi called after him, as the phantom thief opened the curtain slowly, while jumping off,**

 **Closing the curtains after the unexpected visit, he turned toward his library, trying to convince himself that the earlier feeling was just an imaginary one, however it was the reason he asked the theif to leave, since well, he wouldn't want him to get hurt, besides, standing on the different sides of law, but he's not that kind of person,**

 **The whole week was by all means a busy one, however, the thief never failed to make an appearance, at least, five times in a week, which the detective welcomed it, maybe he didn't enjoy the fact of being visited by a major-wanted criminal, and not arresting him, but on the other hand, he had discovered that it would be better to catch him during one of his heists, it would make better sense, for him.**

 **Despite, going to school, and his normal daily cases, he didn't find anythjng thrilling except the same feeling that somebody is watching him, knowing he tried to persuaded himself into believing he was just being stalked by the phantom theif, as much creepy it sounds, it would make him feel safer.**

 **Shinichi wasn't the out-going kind of people, meanwhile, he was the social awkward type, while most of the people enjoy outdoors, he'd rather stay indoor while reading one of his favorite books, so his friends made sure to drag him along, two times a week, while Ran made sure to drag him to wherever she's either invited or wanted to visit, for the sake of her friend's sanity,**

 **They made an agreement to visit one of their old friends, - who used to have a crush on Shinichi but since the detective is quite dense than usual, he refused to figure it out- on a wednesday evening, when they will be headed to Ekoda to where she lives now.**

 **As weird as it sounds, Shinichi fianlly agreed after being nearly puniched on his face, for refusing her earlier invitation.**

 **The detective was standing infront of his mirror, admiring his neat black shirt and tight blue jeans for some moments, before catching the sound of his door,**

 **"Coming," He called as he headed toward the stairs, when he arrived at the door, he opened it slowly, when he found that it was nothing, frowning, "Such a childish behavior." He mumered, closing the door, as he headed toward the kitchen,**

 **It didn't take a long time for him to be surprised by a tight heavy hit on the back of his head, growling, he let out a yelp as he fell to the ground, failing to identify his attacker.**

 **The karate champion, headed toward her best friend's house, when she found his front door was unlocked, frowning, she entered the house.**

 **"Shinichi," She called, as she wandered inside the long hallway, "Are you here? You promised me."sighing 'I can't believe that he put a nasty case before his childhood friend' she thought.**

 **Scowling, she left his house, as she waited outside.**

 **The other theif, decided to pay. Visit to the said detective, it was such a surprise when he spotted the teenage girl standing infront of the detective's house, with a worried expression painted faintly across her beautiful firm face, he knew that something may have gone wrong, especially that he was sure enough that the detective will never depress her like that, even if she was told about him being conan, she may get a bit angry, but for sure, she will forget, she will forgive him, and pretend that nothing has happened, that's how much she cares, how much she loves him,**

 **Deciding to make a move, he stared at the woman standing infront of him, who looked at him with a mixed surprise and shock expression, as he grinned at her slowly.**

 **"Greetings, my young lady," He said slowly, leaning as he kissed her hands, before giving her a white rose, "I was wondering what you're doing here."**

 **Blinking, she took the rose, as a faint blush tried to make an appearance across her simple features, "Huh? Shouldn't I be the one who ask you that question?" She commented.**

 **"Actually, I was just visitng tantei-kun," shrugging,He replied simply.**

 **"You're a thief." She said.**

 **"I'm not a normal one after all." He winked at her, as his gaze followed her toward the cellphone she's holding. "Did something happen?" He asked.**

 **Raising her eyebrows, "Even if it did, I can't see why you would help." She commented.**

 **"Because I will never let any harm down to my favorite critic," He sighed, "You know he does have his own taste during the heist, and such an exciting taste, is something, I'll never waste."**

 **"Oh, I see." She smirked, "So you're trying to help him with catching you?"**

 **"I'm un-catchable, my dear lady," He held her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing slowly.**

 **"Is that even a word?" She mocked.**

 **"For me ,at least." He said, chuckling,**

 **"I'd doubt your identity but I have a feeling that keeps on telling me you'll be a great help." She sighed.**

 **"Tell me what happened?" He asked.**

 **"Okay," she paused, "So we planned on visiting an old friend who lives in Ekoda, because you know I wanted to help him out of the house, we made an agreement to meet around 4pm which was three hours ago, but when I arrived I found the front door unlocked, it isn't a big deal, I mean he usually leaves it so when he's in a hurry, so I decided to wait for him, outside since it would safe time, knowing well, a case may have come up, after all, it is his daily habit."**

 **"And he didn't return?" He stated, earning a nod from her, "Did you try calling his phone?"**

 **"I did," she said, "but Nobody picked up."**

 **"Did you notice anything unusual?" He wondered.**

 **"Unusual?" She brought a finger toward her chin, thinking slowly, "No, everything seems normal to me."**

 **"Well, I think we should really be worried." He called over his shoulders as he entered the house, of his critic.**

 **"I wonder why you're helping." She commented, while watching the other boy investigating the hallway carefully, "Your earlier reason wasn't a proper one."**

 **"I think it is for now." He said, frowning as he leaned slightly over the carpet that was connected between the hallway and the kitchen, scowling when he touched the colored print, finding it's still wet, "He's been attacked." He told the girl, "Look, I'm sure it belongs to him."**

 **The other girl rushed toward him slowly, panicking, "We shall call the police." She whispered.**

 **"No." He stated.**

 **"You can't put your safety before him."**

 **"I wouldn't."**

 **"Then what are you trying to do?" She crossed her arms.**

 **"Keeping him as safe as I can?" He replied.**

 **"By buying your own freedom with his life, I can't see how will that work out."**

 **"Actually, I'm trying to help here," He turned his head toward the younger girl, "My poilicy will never provide such a thing, since I can never allow somebody getting hurt-"**

 **"During a heist." She finished, "But we aren't."**

 **"I wouldn't say that." He said, "Knowing where I go, I make sure to take my magic with me, so everywhere with my presence is a brand new heist,"**

 **Sighing, "What do you plan on doing?" She asked.**

 **"Wait for their call," he said, "or his."**

 **"But that would be a waste of time, "she snorted, "what if they plan on killing him, it wouldn't make sense if they call then."**

 **"Basically, we need clues," he replied calmly, "Even if we called the police, it would be worthless, knowing it would even encourage the idea of him being excuted."**

 **"I can't say I agree with you." She said.**

 **"I wouldn't need you to do," he snapped.**

 **"Why are you interested anyways?" She asked, nervously,**

 **"I can't leave a friend in such a dangerous position." He replied.**

 **"A friend?" She asked, disbelief was covering her face,**

 **"Yup," he grinned at her, earning him a glare,**

 **They sat together across the living room, Ran watched the said theif with a worried expression, while the other teen stared helplessly at the moon.**

 **"Aren't you scared?" She asked, trying to break the ice, earning her a questioning look, "Actually, I mean you're trying to team up with me to save a detective, who's in charge of catching you."**

 **"Basically, tantei-kun is just helping the police, but he isn't in charge, besides, I can say I'm the reason that put him in such a position." He answered, sighing,**

 **Ran was about to reply to his confusing comment, when she was cut by the sound of a cellphone ringing, confused, when she noticed it wasn't hers, as she stared at the theif, who blinked before taking the phone out of his pocket.**

 **"Unknown," he said, before brinig the phone, closer to his ear,**

 **"Kid-san, or I shall say Kuroba Kaito." Said a husky voice from the other side of the phone.**

 **"Snake," Kaito snapped, earning him a confused look from the other teen, "I knew you're the one who had him."**

 **"Koruba-kun." He said, "I shall say that he may have taught you some of his observing skills."**

 **Laughing nervously, he said. "I wouldn't say so, the Kaitou kid has his sources, after all."**

 **"Being friends with Nakamori Aoko really helped, eh?" Snake snapped.**

 **"I have always adored her anyways, however I would never do such a dirty act." He stated.**

 **"We figured something interesting." He said slowly.**

 **"Which is?"**

 **"The famous phantom theif is crushing over the estern detective." Snake laughed, as the other boy groaned, "So we decided to make a challenge for you, little thief."**

 **"Don't you dare," he called.**

 **"Absolutely, his fate will be decided according to your own skills," snake stated,**

 **"Where's he?"kaito asked.**

 **"He's now in a freezer, with a temprature that's below zero, while we are talking, now his lifetime is decreasing." Snake paused, as he continued, "His place is located where the sun should enjoy the sight of the dancing white birds across the colored pinting, that would eat it at the dawn, it's one of the building that used to be alive, while the people buried behind it, their cries will never be freed, unless, you release them from the court in the cross street, he'll be in the floor where you can see the tower high and well-built." He said, "I think you only have thirteen minutes to find him," He luaghed, loudly, "Good luck, Koruba Kaito."**

 **Growling as he hung up, he turned toward the worried girl frowning, "We need to hurry, especially with that riddle," he said as he stared at the written down words, infront of him.**

 **The end~**

 **Yeah I wrote the whole thing using caps lock because well that is how much my phone suchs I really hope that you guys enjoyed it and if anything os bothering you please consider dropping me a review~**

 **Jalessa Brown**


End file.
